Current methods of replacing transmission parts can be extremely challenging. Not only do some of the methods require a great deal of physical strength, but they can also require a significant amount of time. Injuries can also occur. The present invention features a motorized press device for replacing or repairing transmission parts. It is believed that the motorized press device of the present invention can help save time and energy, as well as help prevent injuries.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill, in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.